


Graceless

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Love Confessions, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, angel grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Sam has found a way to get Jack his grace back with no strings attached.





	Graceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickel/gifts).



“So get this,” Sam said excitedly. Dean had fallen asleep on the table in the library. Cas looked away because no, he hadn’t been watching Dean sleep. “There’s a spell that can help Jack get his grace back. He won’t have to use his soul anymore.”

“Sam,” Dean lifted his head lazily and looked from the angel to his brother with only one eye open. “We’ve tried looking for those spells.”

“I found one. It doesn’t use archangel grace. It doesn’t require anything insane. The only ingredient that will be difficult is angel grace,” Sam explained. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Dean shot a warning glare at Cas who had his mouth open, ready to offer his service. The angel closed his mouth again, waiting for Dean to look away from him. 

“We can use my grace and call Rowena to do the spell,” Cas said quickly once Dean and rested his head on his arms again. 

“No,” Dean said flatly, closing his eyes again. “I mean, sure. Call Rowena. Have fun. You’re not getting mixed up in this, Cas.” 

“He’s my son, too, Dean.” 

Dean got up and looked at Cas. There was something in the hunter’s eyes that was different. Maybe it was because Dean had only just woken up and his guard was down, but he looked almost like a man in love. Only, there was no way that was what was in those green green eyes. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Cas said, getting up from the table. “Call Rowena.” Sam nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing the witch as he watched Cas disappear after Dean. 

“Dean,” Cas knocked on the door to the hunter’s bedroom. 

“What do you want, Cas?”

Cas opened the door and found Dean sitting on his bed. He was still wearing his jeans but his two outer layers were gone. He sat in his tight black t shirt that made Cas forget why he was here. He dragged his eyes away. 

“What?” Dean asked, turning to face Cas. 

“I can do it. Rowena will know what to do. It probably only takes a small amount of grace anyway.” When Dean said nothing, Cas continued. “Jack will be able to be himself again. What’s more important?”

“The answer will always be you, no matter how much I love that kid,” Dean said, his eyes burning into Cas. Neither said a word, the tension thick. Dean closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to his angel’s. Cas kissed back, his hand holding Dean’s on his cheek. 

 

 

The next morning Sam poured his coffee and walked around the bunker. As he approached Dean’s room, the door opened and both Dean and Cas exited, their hair messy and their clothes rumpled. 

Sam dropped his coffee. 

Dean avoided eye contact and pushed past Sam, side stepping the coffee spill. Cas walked the opposite direction. 

Sam followed Cas. 

“Did he agree?” Sam asked, watching Cas flatten and adjust his clothes. 

“Yes,” Cas said. “When are we performing it and does Jack know?”

“Jack knows. Rowena is nowhere to be found. Can we do it ourselves?” They were stopped in the hallway now. 

“We can do it ourselves.” 

 

 

“Where’s Dean?” Jack asked as Sam and Cas prepared the spell in his room. Sam looked at Cas for an explanation. 

“He said he’d be back later and to start whenever we’re ready. I think he’s getting a pie,” Cas lied. It hurt to say and he knew that he had sent Dean out for pie but he had also promised Dean they weren’t going to go through with the spell. 

_ You’re a terrible liar. _ Cas remembered Sam telling him. He winced as he remembered his answer,  _ That’s not true. I once betrayed and deceived both you and your brother. _ And now he would do it again. 

“Okay, let’s start,” Sam said, looking between the angel and nephilim. 

 

 

“What do you want, Rowena?” Dean asked. He was standing in a bakery looking at the pies. 

“Is that any way to talk to me, Dean?” Rowena huffed. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Spit it out or I’m hanging up.”

“So fiesty,” she crooned. “Flirting aside, I think Sam and that wee angel of yours are going to do something quite daft.” Dean’s mind came to a screeching halt. 

“Excuse me?”

“I didn’t have service last night and Samuel left a few… worrying… messages about performing a spell of some kind. But, I’ve never heard of a spell like this. I tried calling your brother, but boys will be boys and he isn’t answering.”

“I have to go,” Dean hung up and ran out to his car. He tore out of the parking lot and started to speed back to the bunker, letting the speedometer reach its max at 99mph. 

 

 

Cas coughed, doubling over. Sam kept reading as he looked over at Cas, worry edging into his mind. Cas coughed again and blood spilled from his mouth to the table. 

The door burst open and Dean ran in. Sam watched his brother run straight to Cas and catch him as he fell. Dean was shaking all over, as he lowered his angel to the ground while still holding him tight. 

“Shut up!” Dean yelled even though Sam had stopped reading already. Jack was silent. “How could you?” Dean ran his hand down Cas’ face. Cas coughed up more blood and winced. Dean dragged his thumb over his angel’s red lips and looked at the blood that now stained his finger. 

“Dean, I-”

“I told you no!” Dean shouted. Cas forced his eyes open and looked up at Dean. Tears were now streaming down his face, his green eyes shining. “I told you no,” Dean sobbed. 

“I had to try, Dean,” Cas said, his voice muffled by the blood in his mouth. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered. He kissed his angel, ignoring the metallic blood and his brother behind him. There was no one else in the entire world as he kissed Cas. One of his angel’s hands came up and stroked through Dean’s hair. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Dean said into his lips. 

“No,” Cas whispered back, “I’m not.” 

Dean held Cas’ face between his hands and searched the face of the angel he loved. There were no answers. Just apologizes for mistakes. 

His angel’s breath hitched and he winced. “Dean,” he breathed. 

“No no no! Cas, no!” Dean yelled. It was too late. 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Sam said softly. Dean didn’t turn. 

“Dean?” Jack moved but still, Dean’s eyes stayed on Cas, whose blue eyes were dim but still locked onto his face. 

Dean closed his eyes and bent forward, pressing his forehead to Cas’. Their noses were touching and his angel was already cold. He was completely still. 

“I loved him,” Dean said in a voice so raw that Sam flinched. “You knew that, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Sam said hesitantly, thinking back to just that morning, seeing the two of them happy and leaving Dean’s room like teenagers sneaking out. 

“And you did it anyway.” Dean’s jaw clenched and his eyes opened slowly. He stared into the glassy blue eyes. “Where is his grace?” Dean asked after a moment, closing his eyes again. Sam was scared when Dean got this still, this quiet. 

Jack was the one who got up and grabbed a small bottle. He bottled the grace that had been in the bowl that had ultimately been the angel’s demise. He placed the bottle into Dean’s hand gently and backed away again, feeling as though he were intruding. 

Dean’s hand tightened on the grace. He brought his closed fist to his chest and let out one last escaped sob. “Cas.”


End file.
